New Found Fangs
by Stevenfallsvstheforcesofduckta
Summary: This is a FrightFalls au, wich is basically where Dipper is a Werewolf and Mabel's a Vampire. This idea is from a blog on tumblr called Werewolf Bar Mitzvah. You should check it out, this story would make a lot more sense.
1. Welcome Back!

**This is set the next year after the events of Weirdmaggedon. The Stan twins have returned and are living at the Mytery Shack. Soos and Melody have bought a new house near the shack and have moved in with Soos's grandmother. Soos decided to let Stan work as boss because he was just fine being the handyman. Wendy and Melody still work there. But all is not right with the world. Something happened to the twins and the rest of their friends and family will do anything in their power to help with this crisis. Well enjoy!**

* * *

The sun was setting over the town of Gravity Falls as two figures with a decent amount of luggage and a pig in tow made their way around the tourist trap that is the Mystery Shack. One of them grabbed a key that had been hidden under the rug as it has always been. The figures silently and stealthily made their way into the house part of shack and quietly made their way up to the attic to set their luggage down before silently making their way down again. Once on the ground floor one went into the gift shop while the other went to the kitchen.

Once in the gift shop he scanned the room. Soos fixing a shelf, Wendy restocking, Melody helping a customer with their purchase, then the culperet of this mischievous plan: Stan Pines standing off to the side watching the scene. _Perfect._ Thought the person. He madehis way towards Stan unnoticed. He crept behind him and waited for a few moments for the few tourists to leave.

"SURPRISE ATACK!" he yelled jumping and hugging Stan wich led him to scream. Now all the employees were looking up to see what was happening.

"AAAAUUUUHHHHHH!SWEEET MOSES!" Stan looked down terrified as to what he'd find but only to find his great nephew smiling up at him.

"KID!?" Stan said now confused, surpised, and happy at the same time. Stan smiled back picking Dipper up by the waist wich caused the preteen to giggle.

"When did you guys get here?" Stan asked still smiling.

"Today, we just got off the bus." Dipper responded also smiling.

"But I was only the suprise Gruncle Stan you still got the attack!" Dipper said looking mischeviously.

"What do you-" Stan asked but he was cut off by a water balloon being thrown at him.

"HI GRUNCLE STAN!" Mabel yelled having thrown a couple more at him from the employees only door.

Everyone laughed as Stan ran and yelled "SHE'S ATTACKING ME WITH WATER!"

"DUDES!"Soos yelled grabing them in a bear hug. The twins laughed as he put them down.

"Hey dorks!" Wendy called hugging each of them."Let's see what a years did to you!" she stood back observing eitheof the twins.

There were no really major changes in appearance except for an inch in height on both of them. Mabel wore one of her usual sweater with a skirt, headband, socks, and flats with the exeption of a pair of sunglasses positioned on her head and black tights. Dipper was no longer wearing his normal attire with blue high tops, capri pants, and a flannel shirt. He was no longer wearing his hat though.

"Woah, Mabes you look a little pail. We'll just have to fix that huh?"Wendy said noticing Mabel had gotten a little more pail than last year.

"Oh yeah..." Mabel laughed nervously.

"Dude where's the hat?" Soos asked.

"Oh! it's inside one of my bags. I'll get it later but first we've gotta go tell Gruncle Ford we're here."

"Yeah well see you guys and Hi Melody!" Mabel added waving a hand to the girl on the counter.

"Hey guys."she smiled at them.

Dipper and Mabel went downstairs through the vending machine very quietly as not to give themselves away. Downstairs Ford was reading some notes taken on his latest experiment. The twins sneaked behind his chair in a crouched down position.

"Gruncle Ford!"they both yelled and jumped on a very starteled Ford. He was so starteled that the chair he was on gave out beneath them and they all went crashing into the floor.

"HOT BELGIN WAFFLES!" Ford yelled trying to catch his breathe while the kids laughed hugging him still on the floor.

"Dipper, Mabel!?" Ford said happily hugging them back.

"Sorry we starteled you Gruncle Ford." Mabel laughed looking up at Ford with a smile.

"It's alright, just a little scare is all. Jeez I thought you were a monster for a second!" Ford laughed, but the twins glanced at each other before laughing nervously.

* * *

 **Time Skip-A few hours later:**

The twins had gotten settled at this point and we're currently in their attic bedroom.

"Hey Mabel?" Dipper said looking up from his book. Mabel stopped hanging the curtain she was putting on the window to look at her brother.

"Yeah Dip?" she asked.

"When are we going to tell them about..."he paused and looked away. Mabel got down off the stepladder she was using and walked over to her brother then sat on the bed.

"Y'know we have to tell them sooner than later bro. If we don't they'll find out eventually and that'll be even worse.I thought someone would've asked us by now."

"How's that?" Dipper asked turning his head back to her.

"Well it's pretty self-evident given we have fangs and pointy ears." she said pointing towards her ears and teeth.

"Becoming a vampire made you smarter I see." he said with a cheeky grin receiving a punch in the arm.

"Shut up! It's nothing compared to your fuzzy butt, you're adorable!" she said squishing his face in her hands.

"Am not!" he responded with a scowl.

"Are toooooo!" she said in a sing song voice.

"Whatever. Anyways, tomorrow?"

"Yeah. How about we go camping or somethin? Then we ask subtle questions um like...Hey Gruncle Ford have you studied Vampires or Werewolves? What do you think about them? Like that."

"That sounds like a plan...Can you let go of my face now?"

"Oh sorry sure. Welp Tommorrows going to be a long day."

"I know."

"I'm gonna go make myself a sandwich." he said.

"Ok." she said returning to the curtains.

* * *

Dipper was downstairs in the kitchen eating a peanut butter sandwich when Stan walked in opening a Pit Cola.

"Whats up Dip?" he asked taking a sip from his soda.

"Sanfwch!" he responded tacking another bite.

"Stanley have you seen my gloves?" Ford asked coming into the kitchen searching through the drawers hastily.

"Nah, I haven't seem em."

This is when Mabel danced into the room twirling a sun hat around.

"Love Like You!" she sang making her way towards the table.

"I'm going to see Candy and Grenda!" Mabel informed getting a bit to close to the peanut butter.

"Mabel watch the-" Ford said but it was to late. The jar flew in the air and landed on Dipper's head applying itself into his hair going down onto his face coating everything in the substance.

"Opps, hehe" she said backing away.

"I would be mad if this wasn't Peanut Butter. But." he took a finger swiping it across his face collecting some then eating it.

"Aww sick!" Mabel grimaced putting on the sun hat and walking out the door. Dipper laughed and started wiping of the rest with a tissue. The Stans continued doing what they were after Dipper cleaned the mess.

' _Yep things are sure back to normal._ ' Stan smiled.

Boy was he wrong.

* * *

 **So how is it? Good?No? Rev,Fav,Fol, and have a good day!**

 **;)**


	2. Out in the Woods

**Chapter two! Let's see how horribly this one is! Shall we?**

* * *

The Mytery Shack gang ( With the exeption of Wendy) made their way through the forest. Each were carrying camping supplies in backpacks while Soos carried the cooler. Melody and Soos were wearing their normal attire, Melody wearing boots instead of her sandals. Stan was wearing a white shirt with pants and boot while Ford wore a navy blue sweater also in pants and boots. Just a head of them were the twins. Mabel wore a vampire sweater that read in red I Bite! with a sun hat, tights and sneakers. Dipper had a dark blue t-shirt, shorts and boots.(Think of like Timberlake boots)

"Why exactly are we going camping? Not that I'm complaining." Soos asked strugling to get through the thick bushes.

"Heck if I know. The kids said it was a 'Suprise'. I could be home watching the marathon of The Duchess-Er I mean Ducktective but I got t'be stuck here" Stan said irritated making air quotes on the Suprise.

"Stop being so pestemistic Stanley. I think there is a reason for all of this. As I've read in books the children are doing this to tell us something important. For example, trying to free your stress by taking you into the woods is a good way to loosen the mood a bit and-"

"So they're doi'n this so when they spill we won't be as made or somthi'n." Stan stated. Ford stared at his twin.

"Well, yes basically."

"You guys have to learn how to toughen up!" Melody said ahead of the trio slightly behind the twins.

"Your lucky Wendy's not here. She'd make you walk on your hands and carry things with your feet...Come to think of it she would do that." Melody and the twins laughed. Soos and the Stan twins groaned and carried on.

"We're here!" Mabel announced.

"Finally." Stan mumbled as they all walked into a butiful clearing with a sign in the middle that read in black paint "Dipper and Mable's clearing!".

"Woah dudes this is butiful!" Soos exclaimed with wide eyes looking around the area.

"Yeah, we found it last year while we where out in the forest." Dipper said placing his bags down.

"And then I rolled down a hill!" Mabel added taking out some sunscreen and putting some on her face.

"Jeez Mabel, by the end of summer you'll be as white as a sheet of paper!" Stan said also setting his bags down alongside Ford.

"Just taking extra precautions." she stated.

"Woah! A big word! Careful you don't strain yourself!" Dipper joked as he laughed.

"Shut Up!" Mabel responded rather angrily but soon joined laughing.

"Alright alright, joking aside." Stan said as he walked over to the twins."What are we doing here anyway?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Not yet Gruncle Stan!" Mabel said in teasing manner. Stan groaned once more.

"So dudes, what do we do now?" asked Soos.

"Well we need firewood." Dipper said.

"Not it!" Mabel quickly said.

"Also not it!" Soos said.

"Can one of you help me set up the tent?" Melody asked from a few feet away.

"I'll do it!" Stan said.

"Stanley do you even know how to pitch a tent?" Ford looked at him scepticly.

"Course I do!"

"But you should read the instructions, it might be diffi-"

"Come on point dexter! It's a tent what's the worst that could happen?" Stan rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Lots of things." Ford muttered.

"Looks like you're goi'n in the forest Dip!" Mabel said before whispering "Don't pee on any trees while your in there!" then laughed. Dipper blushed.

"You are definetly not going in there by yourself!" Ford stated walking towards Dipper.

"But Gruncle Ford I know my way around and-"

"Certainly not!"

"If your so worried why don't you go with him?" Stan called from where he was reading the instructions for the tent.

"Fine. It's not like there's anything to do here. Come on Dipper." Ford said walking and Dipper followed not before giving a worried glance to Mabel wich she responded with a thumbs up and a fake smile.

* * *

"Woah Gruncle Ford look! There's some kind of bottle on that tree over there!" Dipper called from the tree he was climbing.

"Yes, but get down!" Ford yelled worriedly looking up at him with a load of sticks in his arms.

Dipper climbed higher and grasped the old looking bottle in his hands. He looked down and gulped. That was farther down than expected. Could he do this? He could! Probably.

"Dipper Pines get down here this instant!" Ford yelled with anger and worry in his voice. Meanwhile Dipper was trying not to fall or wolf out.

"Ok, ok. J-Just climb down...slowly." as he climbed down Ford twitched with anticipation waiting for Dipper to make a mistake and slip. But he climbed down saftley.

"Don't ever do that again!" he scolded.

"Sorry Gruncle Ford." he apologized with puppy dog eyes. Ford looked away.

' _No not this time!'_ Ford thought. He made the mistake of looking down again. He let out a heavy sigh.

"You kids are gonna kill me one day." Dipper giggled as Ford ruffled his hair.

"But look!"

"A bootle? What is that doing in a tree?"

"Can I open it?"

"I don't think so. It could be dangerous. Maybe when we get back to the lab."

"Ok."

With that they turned in the direction of the campsite unaware of the shadowy figure per ring through the trees.

* * *

"We're back!" Ford announced as the two stepped into the clearing.

"Hey Dipper! Look what I found!" Mabel called motioning for him to come over.

"It's shiny!" she said holding up a sparkling stone. It was white want had sparkles covering it. The stone glittered in the sunlight.

"Woah cool!" Dipper said before taking the stone gently in his hands, caressing the surface fondly.

"It's sooo smooth too!" she said touching the stone as well.

"You should hold on to that. It might come in handy." he informed handing it back to her. Mabel put the stone inside of her sweater pocket.

"Oh hey look!" Dipper said remembering the mysterious bottle from earlier taking it out of his backpack and handing it to her.

"Where'd you find this?"

"In a tree. Don't open it though."

"Why?"

"Gruncle Ford said not to because it might be dangerous."

"I guess. But it's a bottle." Dipper shrugged.

"Wait a minute you climbed a tree? Are you okay?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just glad I didn't wolf out." Dipper said shivering."That wouldn't have been good."

"Hey kids I finally got the tent set up!" Stan shouted.

"After like a million years." Mabel mumbled.

They walked over to the pitched tent with Stan and others.

"Are you sure you did it right?" Melody asked scepticly.

"Sure! Go inside kids!" Stan pushed them towards the tent. They crawled inside and looked around. It was roomy enough for all of them. But then it fell.

"Aahh!"

"Help!"

"I thought you knew what you were doing?" Ford asked with a smug smile.

"Shut up." Stan said helping the twins out.

An hour later they set up the tent. A well more like Ford and Soos. The twins played tag at the edge of the forest while Stan and Melody tried to start a fire.

"Come back here!" Mabel shouted as she chased her brother around the tent. Dipper stuck his tounge out and ran faster. Mabel huffed and ran faster. As they ran closer to Stan Mabel caught up to Dipper and tackled him. They rolled and stopped just short of where Stan was sitting. Both were covered in dirt and leaves none the less they both laughed still on the ground all of their worries seemed to be forgotten until a crack was heard. Everyone stopped and looked down at Dippers backpack on the ground currently being crushed by the twins.

"Uh-Oh." Mabel whispered.

Suddenly a black cloud of mist surrounded the twins. The smoke cleared as they got up and the Gruncles rushed over to help the twins.

"Mabel Dipper are you two oka!?" Stan asked but he got no response. Inside the twins eyes were no longer Hazel collared pupils but instead they were a black and glazed over.

"Come my children." a scratchy voice beckoned from the shadows of the forest line. Everyone turned their heads over to the shadowy figure as the twins made their way over to him walking like zombies.

"Who are you!?""Dipper and Mabel get back here this instant!""Dudes what are you doing!?""Guys!" was heard through the clearing as the twins moved closer to the monster.

"Kids!" the Stans yelled as they ran forward. The monster grabbed the children and headed into the forest. Everyone followed them but he was to fast. The monster made a sharp left turn into a dark cavern.

"He's trapped himself! There's no way out of there!" Ford yelled as they reached the entrance.

"But it's pitch black in there, how are we supposed to see?" Stan asked.

"I've got some flashlights in my backpack!" Melody exclaimed pulling out some handheld flashlights handing it to each of them.

"Alright, let's go!" Soos said and they ran into the cave.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with the monster**

"Oh you will make great prizes!" the monster said with joy.

He took out some supplies like needles, chemicals, tweezers and other things. He started to fill up a syringe with some liquid and started for the twins.j

"Stop!" Ford yelled as they made their pressance known. The monster was startled and fumbled with the syringe until it dropped shattered into pieces on the floor spilling the contents of it onto the floor. The monster roared in and and turned to them. Melody and Soos grabbed some rocks while Ford got his gun and Stan his brass knuckles. The monster charged and they started attacking.

Ford shot his gun and the monster staggered back dazzled. Then Stan hit it with his brass knuckles which made the monster cry in agh only and fall to the floor. Melody and Soos took this opportunity and threw the rest of the rocks to the floor and ran over to the twins. They tried to shake them awake but it didn't work. They looked over as another screech from the monster was heard. The Stans had the monster pinned to the ground.

"Why do you protect the real monsters!?" the shadow creature screeched.

"What are you talking about!?" Stan yelled back. The monster only laughed a sycotic laugh.

"You fools! Haven't you noticed yet!? So ignorant! They are creatures of the night!" the monster said as he laughed once more.

"What are you talking about you beast!?" Ford screamed in confusion and anger.

"I really do have to explain it to you don't I? Those are no mere children! The boy is a werewolf! The lady is a vampire! Turned about three months ago by their kind! Ha! You don't even notice the simple signs do you!?" everyone stood in shock and glanced over to the twins. "If you do not believe me check the signs! Their teeth and ears for example!"

Soos and Melody gasped at what they saw when they looked down at the twins. Indeed their teeth were sharper and their ears pointier than normal. Soos accidentally dropped Mabel as he gasped. She fell and the sparkly stone dropped rolling onto the floor shimmering in the cave. The monster hissed and squirmed under the Gruncles trying to shield itself from the light. Ford snapped out of his shock and yelled to Soos.

"The light! Shine it through the flashlight!"

Soos scrambled to get the light and held it up to the stone which made the light brighter. The monster shrieked as it turned to dust on the floor. The Stans got up and and dusted themselves. Everyone turned as Mabel groaned. The Gruncles rushed over and picked her up.

"Mabel sweetie, are you ok?" Stan asked a bit uneasy.

"Y-yeah I'm f-fine." she answered standing a bit dazed but otherwise fine.

"Then can you answer me this. Why are you and your brother now part of my journal now?" Ford asked.

"What do you mean?" Mabel asked feeling her heart drop a little.

"Why are you a vampire." Ford stated looking stearly into her eyes. Mabel then burst into tears.

* * *

 **Wow this one was long! Ok so I know there are some spelling mistakes I tried my best! I'm sorry if I missed any. Okay bye have a nice day amazing people! Rev, Fav, and Fol.**


	3. Explanation, Realization, and Fear

**Chapter 3. You'll finally find out how Mabel and Dipper turned Yay! But the next chapter won't be to nice!**

 **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Cough, Cough, it was worth it.**

* * *

 _"Why are you a vampire?" Mabel then burst into tears._

* * *

"I d-d-didn't w-ant t-to! He made m-me!" Mabel sobbed into Fords sweater.

"Your brother!?" Stan exclaimed with wide eyes.

"N-No! Lucas!" she corrected sobbing even harder remembering what had happened.

"Mabel sweetie, just calm down okay?" Ford said rubbing circles around her back.

"We're going home and when we get there you and your brother are going to tell us what happened." Stan stated but softly enough.

"Um ? Dipper isn't waking up." Melody said gently shaking the child trying to wake him.

Stan quickly went over to him and gathered the boy in his arms.

"One more reason we have to get home." Stan said hurrying out of the cave. Everyone else followed. Ford carrying Mabel in his arms as well.

"Where did we come from again?" Stan asked looking around the area.

"I don't know." Ford said walking up behind his brother. Soos and Melody started looking around.

"What do we do?"Ford asked no one in particular.

"Dipper can do it." Mabel piped up quietly.

"Huh?" Stan came over to hear what she was saying.

"I said Dipper can do it. He has a higher sense of smell now. He can tell us where to go." Mabel clarified looking up at Stan sheepishly.

"Oh, Ooohh." said Stan.

Stan tried shaking the boy again but it didn't work.

"Tickle him." she informed pointing to his sides. Stan gently tickled the boys sides and his finger twitched a little. Stan did it again but slightly harder. Dipper woke up in an instant almost falling out of Stans grasp.

"I'm Awake!" he yelled breathing heavy.

"Finally." Stan said.

"What's happening? Where are we?" Dipper asked drowsy.

"They know Dipper." Mabel said.

"Know what?" he asked still not catching on. Mabel sighed.

"About us." Dippers eyes widened in realization and he looked away sheepishly.

"But that doesn't matter right now. Mabel told us you can track things correct?" Ford asked.

"Yeah." Dipper said looking back up.

"Can you get us to the campsite then?"

"S-Sure." Dipper said getting down from Stan. He sniffed the air a few times before turning back to the group.

"How far did you run!? The campsite is over a mile away!" he exclaimed.

"You can smell that far!? That's incredable!" Ford said jotting down some notes in a book.

"Woah dude cool!" Soos said impressed.

"Is there a shorter way?" Stan asked putting Mabel down.

"Yeah but it's more dangerous."

"Oh, well we'd better get a move on then" as they started to walk Dipper whispered to Mabel.

"So their not bothered by us? Or tell us to go away?" he asked confused.

"I don't know." she answered.

"So how exactly did this happen?" Ford asked.

"I thought you said we were gonna talk when we got home?" Mabel asked.

"Well it's gonna take a long time to get there. Might as well deal with this now."

"Alright." Mabel sighed.

"I guess I'll go first?" everyone had given her their undivided attention and waited for the story.

"Um, I went on a date with this guy that I met in the store by our house one day after school. He asked if we could go out on Friday and I said yes. When I went we talked and walked around for a little then we went to the park. He then grabbed me out of nowhere and said that he was doing this f-for my own good and loves me and then he-" Mabel stopped and took a deep breathe and continued "He bit me but only for a few seconds before I punched him." Stan snickered " I told him that don't say he loves me and told him to leave me alone. That's why I'm not a full vampire. Like I'm mostly human. I still burn in the sun without sunscreen but I can go without the sun hat sometimes. I can also eat people food but not a lot. I still need blood though." As she explained Ford jotted notes down in his notebook.

"What about your braces?" Melody asked.

"They came out. I couldn't go to the doctor because well." she pointed to her teeth.

"Mabel! That's dangerous! You need a dentist!" Stan exclaimed with worry as he stopped walking and looked down at his niece.

"Yeah but what could we do?" she looked back up at him.

"We're taking you to the dentist tomorrow not buts!"

"Won't they ask questions or get suspicious?" she asked worriedly.

"Then we'll just deal with that when the time comes. End of conversation. You are getting your teeth checked to!" Stan said to Dipper.

"Aww Gruncle Stan!" he whined.

"That aside." Ford interrupted."What about you Dipper?"

"I was just walking home with Mabel and we passed the woods the a wolf jumped out and bit me on my leg. It wasn't that bad so when we got home we cleaned it with a wet rag. We should've known something was up when it looked almost completely healed the next day. I still have the scar though. I just hid it with my sock. You can't really see it though." he explained.

"Dude so you turn into like a wolf when there's a full moon? Or ow does that work?" Soos asked.

"He's ADORABLE!" Mabel said.

"He's just a puppy though. But Soos wait until you see him! He's so tiny and cute!" Mabel said with joy.

"I am not adorable!" Dipper stated angrily."And it's like if I see another dog or something or I'm embarresed really badly, something like that. But I still turn into a wolf during a full moon but I'm just more aggressive than normal. It's kind of hard to explain."

"Oh."

"Stop!" Dipper suddenly yelled.

"What happened?" Melody asked.

"A bear!" he yelled pointing to the bushes where there was indeed a black bear coming towards them.

"Guys up the tree!" Mabel yelled pointing to a tree high enough to hold all of them. Everyone scrambled up the tree just in time. It took about twenty minutes for the bear to leave but when it finally did they let out a sigh of relief. Soos, Melody, Mabel, and Ford all got down saftley but Dipper was as white as a sheet. Stan saw this and stayed.

"Kid you alright?" he asked with a worried face.

"N-no." he whispered staring at the ground with wide eyes and a fear stricken face.

"Do you need me to help you down?" Stan asked softly.

"Y-Yes p-please." he said reaching out his arms like a child waiting to be picked up. Stan reached out and grabbed him. The two made their way down the tree and stood on the ground. Stan let Dipper down as he shuddered.

"Jeez kid you've got a downright phobia!" Stan said.

"Yeah he's been afraid of heights since that Gideon Robot incident." Mabel explained patting her brother on the back.

"Hey dudes look!" Soos said pointing. There was the campsite untouched since the last time they were there.

"Great now let's get out of this crazy forest!" Melody said. They all started packing their supplies and headed for the shack. Everything was peaceful until a raccoon jumped out and hissed. Dipper froze and his pupils turned into dots.

"Aww man Dipstick not now! Any time but now would be fine!" Mabel said waving a hand in front of his face and snapping her fingers.

"Whats happening?" Ford asked before a wind blew through the area and where Dipper stood was a tiny brown wolf pup. Mabel picked it up and sighed.

"Oh my gosh! Is that him!?" Soos asked starry eyed as he went over to Mabel."Can I pet him?"

"Yeah. Just don't tell Dipper." she said. Soos laughed as Puppy Dipper liked his hand and gave a tiny yip.

"So how long is he going to be like that?" Stan asked.

"I don't know. It's different every time."

They started for the shack again to rest. After all it has been a long day.

* * *

 **Explanation, Boom! Anyway hope you enjoyed! Rev,Fav,Fol, and continue being awesome!**


	4. Insane Dentist Visit

**OMG! Over 200 veiws!? Are you people insane!? Dudes there are way better stories on here than this one! But anyways thank you all! But seriously tell me what I'm doing right!? I don't really think I write that good though! Well anyways, chapter what? 4? Well more like a part two of the previous chapter...**

* * *

The Stanley mobile drove down the streets of the town of Gravity Falls. It was a quiet day, not many people were on the streets today. The red car made a turn into a parking lot and made its way over to an empty space. Four people got out of the car and shut the doors. They started for a building with a sign that read "Gravity Falls Dentist".

"Gruncle Stan, are you sure about this?" Mabel asked, uneasily making her way to the front door. She played with a stray thread on her dark blue rainbow sweater as she walked. Today she wore a pink headband with a pink skirt and purple tights with black flats. Dipper just wore his normal shoes with a blue jean jacket with dark blue pants. The Grunks had their normal attire on. As they entered the building the receptionist looked up from the computer and gasped.

"Well, if it isn't the Pines family! What can we do for you today?" she asked, with a sweet smile.

"Uh, yeah, we just need a normal checkup for the kids here." Stan said, pointing down to the twins.

"Certainly! I'll make sure the doctor knows you guys here and they'll be in as soon as possible. You can sit in the waiting room if you want." she said pointing with her pen to a couple of chairs and a coffe table with a few magazines. Everyone sat down wend waited. A few minutes a man in a white lab coat with a clipboard came in. He walked over.

"Pines?" he asked.

"Yup." Stan answered.

"Well let's see what I'm deali'n with here, open up." he told the twins. They did as told and the doctor gasped.

"Vampire and Werewolf." he said. The twins were taken aback and gave their uncles worried glances. The doctor laughed.

"No need to worry! I've dealt with them before! And might I say those are some choppers you got there kid!" he said looking at Dipper. The tips of his ears turned a bright red. The doctor laughed again.

"So, who's first?" he asked.

"Me." Mabel said glumly.

"Okay, let's get started then." they headed towards the door. As soon as they left Ford spoke.

"Something is off about him." he said looking at his brother.

"Yeah, he's kind of weird." Stan agreed.

"This coming from you." Ford joked as Stan punched him in the arm.

"Haha, ow" They both turned their heads as they heard a snicker coming from the side of them. Dipper was turned around in his seat looking towards the front desk. There was Pacifica Northwest with her mother at the front desk. She walked over to him while her mother checked in. She glared at him.

"Quiet or I will kill you ." she said angrily.

"What? I didn't say anything." Dipper said innocently.

"Just because I'm a commoner now doesn't mean I like you any less!" Pacifica's eyes widen when she realized her mistake.

"HATE! I meant Hate!" she exclaimed ass Dipper laughed.

"Ugh, anyway where's Mabel?" Pacifica asked and looked around. Her checks turned pink when she looked back at Dipper.

"In there." he motioned with his hand.

"What are you doing here anyway?" she asked.

"Getting a checkup?"

"Oh, I keep forgetting that this lace is _Public_." she said shuddering.

"Wow, do you even know what it is to be normal?" he asked.

"I know it's terrible!" she said, waving her hands for emphasis. Dipper scoffed and rolled his eyes. Just then the doctor came out with Mabel. They walked over and Mabel ran over and used her hands to separate Dipper and Pacifica as much as possible.

"No,no,no,no NO! Bags of nope! You two can not date yet!" she said. Dipper and Pacifica's faces turned a bright red upon hearing these words.

"What!?" Stan yelled ending his conversation with Ford. Both separated from Mabel's grasp and yelled at the same time.

"We aren't dating!" and turned away from each other and glared at Mabel.

"Good, because I still have to make a plan to get you guys together for real!" she exclaimed.

"Mabel!" they both groaned.

"She's fine, just did a clean up. Your turn." the doctor said to Dipper. They left the waiting room. The doctor lead Dipper down a long hallway. He had a crazy smile the whole time but Dipper was busy looking at the scenery around him.

"In here." he led Dipper into a room with a chair and various medical supplies on a table. Dipper sat on the chair feeling incredibly uncomfortable. The doctor took out a needle with some unknown substance inside.

"S'cuse me sir but I didn't catch your name." Dipper said a little frightened. The doctor pressed a button on the chair and metal restraints were on Dipper's wrists. He struggled against them and despretly tried to break free.

"Just call me crazy!" he said in a sycotic voice them proceeded to put the needle into Dipper's mouth and inject the substance into his gums. Dipper felt like he was going to faint any second.

' _I have to get out of here! Just got to break free!'_

"I'm finally gonna have some pearly white werewolf teeth to add to my collection!" the doctor said with a sick laugh. He began to shift through the drawers looking for something.

' _Now's my chance!'_

Dipper struggled against the chair once more pulling as hard as he could. After a few moments one of his hands were free and he pressed the button. His other hand was free. Surprisingly the doctor hadn't noticed yet mumbling to himself still looking through the drawers. Dipper silently made his way out of the room feeling even more tired than before. Dipper started to run but fell on a paper on the ground. He was gonna feel those bruises later. He ran into a nearby room as he heard an angry scream followed by heavy footsteps. He hid in a storage room with boxes stacked up almost to the ceiling. Dipper hid behind one of the stacks. He breathed heavily trying not to fall over. The door slammed open and his breathe hitched.

"Where are you!?" asked a crazed voice.

The doctor walked around looking everywhere trying to find Dipper. Suddenly a stack of boxes fell on top of him and he screamed. Dipper ran as fast as he could go to the exit. When he got out he bumped into someone and screamed and screamed falling backwards onto the floor.

"Kid! Thank Goodness your alright!" Stan exclaimed, picking up the very shaken up Dipper, holding him close. Stan and Ford bent down to his height with worried looks.

"I asked the lady at the front desk what that guys name was and she said there was only a female doctor today and we came running in and we're just glad you're ok!" he explained. They looked at Dipper.

"What did he do to you!?" Ford asked as the Grunks checked him over. Tears started to pour down his face and he started hicupping explaining what had happened. The elder twins had looks of shock and anger on their face when he finished. They picked him up and went outside. Mabel instantly came running over worried look on her face. Before she could say anything Ford picked her up and they all went to the front desk. They explained to the receptionist that there is a scycopath inside the storage room then left.

They made their way to the car and buckled each twin up. Then headed home. Mabel glanced over at her twin who was strangely quiet. Dipper was curled up into a ball slightly shivering. She leaned over and hugged her brother. They stayed that way for the entire car ride. When they finally got home Dipper was fast asleep along with Mabel. The Stans carried them up to the attic, tucked them in and quietly closed the door.

"This weirdness is gonna kill us one day." Stan sighed heavily.

"I know." Ford said. The two headed downstairs to the living room. They went to go watch some T.V and tried to clear there minds.

* * *

 **Sry for the shorter chapter. Anyways Fav,Fol,and Rev. I tip my hat to you people. Well I don't have a hat on so that doesn't really make sense but...**


	5. Bullies

**If you guys are still here...Cool...**

Dipper and Mabel made their way through the town on their bikes heading for the dinner. Every once in a while (more like very five minutes) someone would stop them to get a picture or a photo. The twins didn't mind at first but now it was just getting annoying. Still they managed to keep smiling. They parked their bikes at the entrance to the dinner and went inside. Evryone inside the dinner went quiet and just stared as the twins walked by uncomfortably. Wendy and her freinds watched feeling sadness for the twins seeing as they were clearly not enjoying this. Wendy got up and grabbed the two by their hands and dragged them over to the booth they where sitting in.

"Hey you guys ok?" Nate asked.

"I'm fine. You good?" Mabel asked her brother. He nodded yes.

"What's wrong with him?" Robbie asked.

"Long story short, he lost his voice and Gruncle Stan said to make sure to keep him from talking." Mabel said looking at her brother sympathetically. Dipper rolled his eyes, blew his hair up out of his face and layer his head on the table.

"Freaky." Lee commented. Indeed, Dipper was not known for being quiet. Just then Lazy Susan came over looking excitedly. Ashe went over and pinched Dipper's checks, much to his discomfort. Robbie, Lee, Nate, and Tompson snickered.

"Aww, just as sweet as ever! With your cute baby checks!." she let go and grabbed a notepad.

"What can I get for you cuties today?" she said gushing.

"Hi Lazy Susan! Can we gust get some fries and sodas please?" Mabel said politely.

"Certainly! It'll be out in a minute." and with that she left.

"Aww! Look at that cutie! With his baby checks!" Robbie mocked Dipper as the rest of the boys laughed. Suddenly two high school girls walked by and stopped at their table. They bent over and gushed over a Dipper and Mabel.

"Omg! Victoria look! So adorable! And twins too!? Sup's adorbes!"

"Omg!" Dipper and Mabel looked over smugly to the group and suddenly got an idea. Mabel hugged Dipper and they both gave cute smiles and puppy dog eyes. The girls gushed even more and each gave Dipper a kiss on the check. They left and the twins turned to the rest of the group with the most smug looks. The guys could just stare as Wendy and Tambry laughed.

"Come on seriously!?" Robbie complained.

"See? We can win people over just like that!" Mabel said snapping her fingers.

"Yeah, whatever." Robbie said. Just then Lazy Susan came with a plate of fries and two pit colas.

"Here ya go! Enjoy!" she said once again leaving. As they ate Mabel talked about things like school and stuff since Dipper couldn't talk he just sat there listening to the conversation. Then a blond muscular teen and a girl dressed rather nicely made their way into the dinner.

"Ugh, don't look now guys, here comes Brad and Mandy." Lee said with disgust. All the other teens groaned. Dipper and Mabel looked back as the couple grew closer.

"They are total jerks. Just because they're popular and rich." Nate explained.

"Hey losers!" Brad said, Mandy snickered. The rest of the teens rolled their eyes.

"Oh? Why the Pines. You guys know these losers? Shouldn't you be signing autographs or somethi'n?" Brad asked. Mandy looked at their clothes with disgust written all over her face.

"Ew! Look at their clothes! They're hand made!" Mandy practically screamed. Dipper and Mabel where wearing matching sweaters that said "Pines" on Dipper's blue sweater and "Twins" on Mabel's pink sweater. She had spent a lot of time making them and they both loved these sweaters so now they were angry. As the two laughed the twins each took an unopened can of soda shook it up and then pointed them at the jerks who hadn't noticed yet and neither did anyone else. Then they both opened the sodas at the same time spraying both teens. Dipper took a ketchup bottle and Mabel a BBQ bottle of the table then squirted those onto the pair also. Everyone in the dinner laughed and pointed. Brad and Mandy were furious.

"You losers are gonna pay for this!" Brad screamed.

"This is designer! Do you idiots have any idea how much this costs!?" Mandy howled.

To everyone's suprise Mabel sniffles and Dipper did as well. They started to cry a little. All the people in the dinner imeadietly became as furious as the two were a few seconds ago. Brad and Mandy paired realizing what was going to happen then the people chased them out of the dinner angrily screaming and throwing food. The only ones left where the twins and the rest of the teen. The twins turned around and Mabel let out a laugh. Soon everyone joined in.

"Oh my gosh! Guys that was awesome!" Wendy exclaimed. Everyone agreed.

"Did you see the look on their faces!? Priceless!" Nate laughed.

"Yeah, living with Gruncle Stan, you've got to be ready to make some other people pay." Mabel said.

"Those are some good acti'n skills you two got there!" Tompson praised.

"Hey but seriously, you guys ok? Those two can be pretty mean." Wendy asked concerned.

"Psh! Palease! Me and Dipper have had to deal with way worse than that! On a scale from one to ten this is a zero." Mabel said while Dipper nodded his head in agreement. The group felt kinda bad about what Mabel had just said.

"Wait a minute. You guys get bullied!?" Wendy asked with wide eyes.

"Uh, yeah duh." Mabel stated like it was obvious.

"But why?" Robbie asked.

"Well people call me weird and Dipper has this birth...mark" Mabel said. She looked over at Dipper to see him shrink back a little because of that last statement.

"Sorry." she apologized. Wendy had realized what she was talking about.

"Ooohhh. Ok. You still worried about that? Y'know I was kidding when I said that thing about your parents right? Cause I was totally joking." she said. Dipper shrugged.

"Dude you have to show us! Show us! Show us! Show us!" Lee chanted. Soon they all joined minus Wendy and Mabel. Dipper looked at Mabel and she whispered "If you want to." He sighed, then pulled back the tuff of hair from his forehead and revealed his Big Dipper shaped birthmark. The teens gasped.

"Dude that's awesome!" Nate said.

"Cool!" Tompson said as well.

"It's alright." Robbie said. Tambry punched him in the arm. "Ok! Its cool."

"Your not gonna make fun of it?" Mabel asked scepticly.

"No why would we, it's awesome. Those kids are jerks." Wendy said.

"Thanks Wendy." Dipper whispered. His voice was hoarse and cracked and almost couldn't be heard but Wendy smiled.

"Hey no talking!" Mabel warned.

"So what are you guys doing today?" Tambry asked.

"Oh! I totally forgot!" Mabel exclaimed. She shuffled in he backpack and pulled out a paper.

"We have to get some groceries for Gruncle Stan. We should get going. If we don't they'll probably send a search team after us. Or knowing Gruncle Stan hell just ask the dog catcher to find us...On second thought he would! Bye guys!" Mabel said leaving money on the table for their meal and they ran out to their bikes and peddled away to the grocery store.

It was about three when they got to the store. Dipper grabbed a cart and they walked through the store picking up each item on the list. Every now and then slipping some sweets inside. Mabel secretly put some dog biscuits inside. They payed for the goods and put them in their backpacks. As they peddled home it started to get cloudy. The twins ran inside when they got home. They made their way to the kitchen where the Grunks sitting on the table playing cards. They both looked up and smiled (secretly releived).

"Finaly! What took you kids so long?" Stan asked as he go up and helped with the bags.

"I guess we're famous now? People kept asking for photos and stuff." Mabel said.

"Yeah. This town is like that. Then again we did save the world." Stan mused.

"What are we eating today?" Ford asked cleaning up the cards.

"Pizza." Stan answered. The twins cheered. Well more like Mabel. Dipper just pumped his fist.

"Why is there dog treats in here?" Stan asked the twins turning around with the box in his hand. Mabel gave and innocent smile as Dipper glared at her.

"How'd those get in there? Whoop's!" Mabel said as Stan laughed to himself.

"Alright, alright, that's enough. Now, who's ready to make some pizza?" Stan asked.

A few hours later everyone was peacefully eating and content.

* * *

 **This chapter was crap...im sorry...I'm to lazy to write the rest you know what to do!Bye!**


	6. Drink up kid

**Short Stan Mabel fluff**

Mabel tossed and turned in her bed. Waddles once again squealed as he was thrown of the bed.

"Sorry, Waddles." she whispered. Mabel's stomach growled and she whimpered. The pig trotted over to Dipper's side of the bedroom where he was peacefully sleeping and crawled into his bed. Her throat ached and her head pounded. Mabel hadn't had a taste of blood in a few days, despite knowing the consequences she hated drinking blood from anyone. Especially people. But here she was lying in bed switching back and forth if to eat a squirrel or bird or something to ease her pain. She made her decision. Dipper could eat loads of human food, not her though. With a frustrated sigh she tossed the covers aside and got out of bed and slipped on a sweater and shoes. Mabel tiptoed down the stairs making her way to the kitchen back door. Her hand reached for the door handle until she was interrupted by a voice behind her.

"And where are you goi'n missy?" Stan asked, turning on the lights. Mabel yelped in suprise.

"Uh, n-no where." she stuttered and tried to make her way out of the kitchen. Stan stopped her then picked the girl up sat her in a chair and went over to the fridge. He reached all the way to the back of the fridge and took out a red bag (you know those ones at hospitals by the bed?) then handed it to her with a straw. Mabel went white as she looked at what she was holding.

"G-Gruncle S-Stan, where d-did you get thi-is!?" she asked. The blood was mesmerizing, but she just had to know before she had any.

"Don't worry Punki'n. I got it from the hospital. Now just please, drink it. Your getti'n really thin and your not lokki'n so hot."

Mabel stared for a while longer before sighing. She looked up at Stan with a sad smile.

"Thank you Gruncle Stan." she said, then hugged him. Stan hugged back and they spit apart, both still smiling.

"Don't mention it. And by that I mean don't, the cops might be on to me." Stan said with total seriousness. He walked out of the kitchen rounding the corner.

"Mabel smiled. Her stomach growled again and she quickly sipped the blood. The pain was almost instantly releived. Mabel was grateful beyond words for the meal. Stan peeked in the kitchen once more.

"Drink up kid." he whispered, leaving for good this time.

The next day Mabel woke up happy and cheerful as always. Which made Stan smile.(Though he would never admit it)

* * *

 **Just a short chapter to fill you in on what's happening with the Pines. Fav,Rev,Fol,and be awesome!**


End file.
